1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for lifting and/or hauling of a container.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Containers and similar loading bodies, including loading pallets, are increasingly used for transport and storage of various goods. This use is, however, of restricted value in locations having reduced accessibility for lifting and transporting units because it may be difficult to deliver and remove the container from such locations using the normal container removal vehicles.